Breeding
by Xetton
Summary: Aren and Elesis are unable to have children and thus turn to their able-bodied younger siblings for "help"...


**Enjoy a lewd story for Single Awareness day you perverts.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Aren**

* * *

 **Breeding**

Elsword sat nervously on the bed, his eyes once again glancing around the hotel room in anxiousness.

Dressed in only a towel robe having just taken a shower, he listened to the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom as he waited for it's occupant to come out.

He gulped as the water came to a halt and he looked anxiously at the door as it opened.

Ara slowly stepped out, dressed similarly to him, she slowly walked towards the bed, sitting down right next to him.

A growing blush overtook their faces as thoughts of what they were going to do next filled their minds.

"Ara, are you sure you want to do this?" Elsword asked. It was a question he had posed to her several times in case she was too nervous to call it off.

"O-Of course. I want to make them happy afterall..." She answered with a stutter. She had been telling herself it was for them, their older siblings.

About a week ago, Elesis and Aren called a family meeting with the two of them. They said they had some bad news and were hoping they could help.

"I can't have a baby!" Elesis sobbed with tears in her eyes, Aren wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

It came as a shock to the younger siblings, they always knew how much Elesis and Aren wanted to start a family, and they themselves wanted to become an aunt and uncle to their children.

"That's why we were hoping that you could have one for us." Elesis asked, her tears having instantly stopped and her mood as somehow risen dramatically despite the situation.

They explained that if Elsword and Ara were to have a child together, they would love to adopt and raise it as their own. Since the two were single it wouldn't be a problem. And since the adopting parents were siblings of birth parents, the child would resemble them.

The younger siblings were overwhelmed at this prospect. The two were't even lovers and yet they were being asked to have a child together.

Not wanting to disappoint their older siblings, they accepted and planned this hotel meet up.

"I just want to be sure. You're the one that has to carry it around for 9 months after all." He laughed a bit trying to lighten the mood but it only made it more awkward.

Ara fidgeted at the thought of being pregnant for 9 months. She had heard things a pregnant woman would go through, child birth being the most terrifying of them.

"I want them to be happy." She stated calmly. "As long as they're happy, I'll do anything...even if it means having their child..."

She started to quiver. She was terrified, and while her words were true and wanting them to be happy, she was scared at having to use her body to do so.

It was when a hand placed itself onto hers that she stopped. Elsword had scooted closer and carefully held her.

"Ara, listen..." He paused for a moment as he mustered the courage to finish.

"I promise to support you. You won't be alone in this."

She looked at him in amazement, a growing blush on her face since they were about to become one.

She leaned into him, their lips coming together. He hesitated but quickly relaxed into it.

After a while they parted, their faces flush and both breathing heavily.

"Please take care of me." Ara muttered, her eyes gazing into his.

Elsword gulped and nodded. He moved forward to kiss her once more, gently pushing her onto the bed as he did.

They continued to kiss in immeasurable bliss and moved forward in creating a child.

* * *

In the weeks that followed,the two dutifully tried to fufill the request their older siblings had given them.

Whenever they were left alone by them, whether purposefully or not, they would try and procreate for them.

Sometimes the two would run off to a hotel for a weekend, any chance available, they would jump at it.

And it was then that the feelings between the two started to change.

When they had started, they were simply friends who became in-laws. Before going to go through with it, they had made sure to keep things _professional._

However, as a result of their actions together, their feelings for each other turned romantic and they were well aware of it.

And it was then that they finally decided to have a conversation about it.

As the two laid in bed together after an active night of fun, Elsword quickly brought it up.

"Ara, do you want to give up the baby?" It was the first time he asked her this question, but it was something that weighted on their minds.

"I want them to be happy but...I want to marry you and start a family..." Ara responded sadly.

With how their relationship was already, marriage wasn't too far from their minds. And the additional prospect of having a family like their older siblings were trying to accomplish was also there.

"I want them to be happy too but this is our child." He slowly placed his over he belly. It was just a few days ago that Ara had found out she was positive. They have yet to tell their older siblings the news as they were struggle to decide if they wanted it for themselves.

Ara placed her hand over his and started to rub it. She curled up against him and sighed in content.

"I love you Els."

"You too Ara."

* * *

Elesis and Aren sat nervously on one side of the table., their younger siblings sitting on the other. It had been a few weeks since their request and wondered if this was the news they were hoping for.

"I...we..." Ara slowly started off. She was too nervous about their reaction that she could barely speak.

Instead, Elsword placed a hand over hers, squeezing it tight as he took over. "We have some good news and bad news."

The older siblings looked at him anxiously. Ara turned her hand over so their fingers could interlace.

"We're together." He plainly stated. A blush overtaking his face as he said this.

The older siblings, particularly Aren , looked at them in disbelief. His eyes glanced towards Elesis who smirked at him.

"It was bound to happen after what we asked you to do." He replied. with a smile. The two were both happy that their younger siblings weren't alone anymore.

The younger siblings fidgeted at the thought of their request.

"About that..."

Elsword started to trail off, the next piece of news was the biggest and was the one that he knew they were looking for. And because of it, the further news they would have to tell them made him hesitant.

It was this point that Ara gathered herself.

"I'm pregnant!" She stated loudly, much to the disbelief of the older siblings.

Aren slowly went pale at the news and Elesis looked incredulously at the two before smiling.

She immediately got up ran over to hug Ara.

"OMAIGOSH! I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" She yelled out in joy. Her happiness only made the younger siblings more terrified at what they had to say next.

Aren had also gotten up but instead of holding his sister, he dragged his wife back to her seat.

"So what's the bad news." He asked.

The two fidgeted in their seats. They glanced at each other, hoping the other would tell them. They both swallowed and prepared.

"We're keeping the baby!" They yelled out at the same time.

Elesis looked shocked and Aren slowly brought his hand up to his face.

The younger siblings were hurt as they looked at them, they knew how much they were looking forward to it only to have their hopes broken.

However, the mood took an unexpected turn as Elesis started to laugh joyously and Aren smiled.

"I told you my plan would work!" She told her husband.

The younger siblings were very confused.

"But we thought you wanted a child."

She smiled. "Oh, about that. We had news we wanted to tell you too. I'm also pregnant. We were hoping to get you two together, I really want to be an aunt as well."

Aren blushed for his role in being a co conspirator in her plan and the younger siblings went pale as they realized that they were used.

"EH?"

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **I wonder how many humans are being conceived today...*smirk***


End file.
